seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominique D. Youx/Abilities and Powers
Dominique D. Youx '(ドミニクド・ユークス ''Dominiku D. Yūkusu) is a former Revolutionary Army officer and is the first mate and sniper of the notorious pirate crew called the Godless Pirates, he hails from West Blue and is a side protagonist of the fanmade series that is called One Soul. Abilities Natural '''Enhanced Strength: Dominique has monstrous physical strength and is capable of lifting objects weighing up to 100 tons, he is able to shatter concrete with his punches mainly due to his physical build. He can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight, and is able to increase the effects of his strikes by moving and gaining momentum. Enhanced Speed: Dominique is able to move a speed faster than the eye can follow and travel long distances in a split second, members of the CP9 have claimed that his moves faster than them even when using Soru. Enhanced Reflexes: Dominique has incredible reflexes and can react to almost and danger and attack, he can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers even after they have been fired. Enhanced Agility: Dominique has and incredible sense of balance and has powerful leg strength and dexterity, this allows him to exhibit inhumane agility so flawless and fast that even Soru masters find it hard to catch him. He is capable of doing gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort, and is able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. Enhanced Eyesight: Dominique has enhanced vision, allowing them to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance and colour. He is capable of zooming his vision in on things, allowing him to see distant objects in magnified scale. Martial Art's Master: '''Dominique is an expert martial artist and has mastered various martial arts and combat forms, he was a former teacher of the Revolutionary Army's Combat Assembly and has defeated numerous opponents such as Smoker with his hand-to-hand combat skills. He is a master of Rokushiki (all 7), Hassoken, Boxing, Fishman Karate, Ryusoken, and Bellica (his own fighting style), he is capable of using a martial art (although not to it's fullest capabilities at first) after seeing it once as long as his body is physically capable of doing so. Sakki Sakki is the technique of adding rage or bloodlust to a feint attacks to fool the opponent into guarding or attacking so that the user can land a counter or buy some recovery time, it can also be used to intimidate the enemy and causing their will to break. It is normally a weaker version of Haki, but Dominique has improved to much that his Sakki can create illusion to confuse the opponent and even knock out weaker people. In fact his Sakki can even affect inanimate and non living things. Rokushiki Dominique is a master of the superhuman martial arts style known as '''Rokushiki, holding a Doriki of 900 at the beginning of the series (this later progressed to 1100, 1900, 2500, 3800, 4900, 5500 and 35000 after the timeskip). He is noted to be one of the most skilled users and was touted (along with Lucci and Jacquotte) as one of the Three Superhuman Prodigies '''of Rokushiki. He, like most members of the CP9, has made his own variations, that function as his main fighting style. Geppo '''Geppo allows Dominique to actually jump off the air itself, allowing him to stay in the air for much longer than usual. He can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set himself up for swift, aerial attacks. Tekkai Tekkai hardens the Dominique's muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. Shigan Shigan is a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. Rankyaku Rankyaku is a powerful projectile technique, in which the user start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. Soru Soru allows the Dominique to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. Kami-e Kami-e makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. Rokuogan Rokuogan is the secret and ultimate attack of the Rokushiki style, only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill. The user places both his/her fists right in front of the target and launches a devastating shock wave in a forward direction. Equipment Hien Jū (飛燕銃, Flying Swallow Gun) is a gun that was created by Doctor Vegapunk and given to Dominique, it is able to collect heat from the surrounding areas and fire it with the use of special fire resistant bullets that explode upon impact. There are two black guns with a red "x" on the sides, the guns are in the same model as a normal Semi-automatic pistol. Marksmanship Dominique has a natural aptitude with guns and is able to expertly use every gun in existence and can preform great feat with them, he is able to kill people from metres away with absolute precision. he is able to shoot and reload within a second and can shoot multiple people with the same amount of bullets as there are people. In order to improve accuracy and death probability he uses his weapon, and also aims for vital parts of his targets. Dominique can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving then he can calculate the best method to hit the target. His marksmanship is further improved by his Devil Fruit. Category:Male Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haki User Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Marksman Category:Former Revolutionary